f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Subpage
Template Usage The other day, I figured that the constructor results should be sub-pages instead of separate articles. This could also apply for driver season reports and other content that is directly related to a large article. This is more convenient because there would be a link right to the main article. But as we haven't been using sub-pages, it would be a large task to convert all pages to sub-pages and adjust all required links. That is why I created this template. It is designed to look the same as the button in a sub-page article that brings you to the larger article. See Force India/Results for an example. We can then use this template instead of having to do all of the work. This way, the article links would remain the same. I would revert all pages I have already changed. In the future we could also use this template to have all driver articles link back to the drivers list and constructors link back to the constructors list. What are your thoughts. If you all agree, I will revert all of the articles and begin adding this template to other articles. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :If you are putting Results pages as subpages, you don't need this template as a link back to the base page is automatically shown at the top of the page. As for the use of subpages in the first place, I would rather see the results at the bottom of the main article. More often than not, a user visiting a constructor (or driver) article wants to know results or statistics and it would be better for that information to be available without having to follow a link to a separate page. The only areas where I would make an exception here is if the results table is very large (McLaren, Ferrari, etc) where the large number of flag images may cause loading problems for the main page. In this case, I would link to a subpage (much like Wikipedia does with the McLaren article). :Also, I don't really like the link-back idea at the top of all driver and constructor article as I don't think it is necessary. Maybe a navbox at the bottom like the one at the top of the "List of drivers" article would suffice. All driver articles are already categorised so you could just follow the category link at the bottom of the page. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The results pages for the constructors were changed to sub-pages by me. It was then brought to my attention that this Wiki doesn't use sub-page. You don't happen to know why that is do you? ::If there was a specific reason for not using sub-pages, I was going to revert them back to their original articles and add this template. I figured that the linking drivers back to the drivers article would be pointless, just thought that I would put it out there. And there will be separate articles for a larger article, like the driver season reports. This template would come in handy for those because the links have already been setup for those. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 21:33, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't think there was ever a reason to not have subpages - we just never really needed them (although the Template namespace uses them extensively). My personal opinion is that subpages should not be used if the article is notable in its own right: For example, if left up to me, McLaren Racing/Results would go on a subpage as it simply a part of the main page that doesn't fit properly. On the other hand, I would leave 1991 Michael Schumacher Season as an article in its own right (and perhaps use there). Of course, that is just my opinion - hopefully this discussion will lead to an official ruling one way or the other. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 21:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, that's great. I think that I will use the template on season reports and leave the subpages in the constructor results. Thanks for your input. I'll get started on that tomorrow and hopefully some of the other administrators will comment. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 23:12, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with the proposed usage. I would, however potentially expand the template to allow two (or maybe three) articles, for articles such as rivalries. ::I will state one or things. There was no reason to not have subpages – we just simply didn't use them, and suddenly using them without any consensus on their usage being formed is a bit shortsighted. I am not against subpages. ::Also it is possible to use articles as templates; writing (as I have shown on the sandbox). So we could keep these pages and insert them into the articles that way. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:36, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I added the option for multiple subpages. I am not sure if we should have them stacked vertically or lined horizontally. I figure that we shouldn't have them horizontal because that form a cascading appearance. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Now that I think about it, is it really necessary to have multiple options? More than one of these templates can be used. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 00:40, May 6, 2014 (UTC) If we are going to transclude the subpages into the main articles, the template would have to be surrounded by noinclude tags on every use. I could quite easily adjust this to support multiple subpages which I think would also be needed on driver-season pages which could link to the driver and season pages. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 10:20, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Using noincludes is fine, maybe it could be incorporated into the template coding. I think the multiple links should done vertically, so it can be combined with actual subpages if necessary (though there currently are no articles planned where this would take place). —Gyaro Maguus— 11:48, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Putting noincludes into the template coding itself would cause the template not to display in the first place. In terms of displaying vertically, do you mean like this?: MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:46, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Believe that vertically would be from top to bottom. The way you have it above, would be horizontal. I tried to add the multiple subpage support, but had issues with the arrow and square brackets displaying when the second and third subpages are not filled in. I am sure that you can use an if statement in the template codes to fix this, but I didn't have the time to try. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 18:47, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I suggested the along-the-top idea as it wouldn't push the content down as far. Either way is quite simple to code though. That said, if we are working top-to-bottom there would be no need to add multiple links to the template as you could just use multiple templates (which I think you already suggested). MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:58, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should go sideways. If you want to adjust the coding, that would be great. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 19:03, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I've recoded this for up to three mainpages across the top but removed the } option as the title can be overridden using a standard pipe (|mainpage=this title). Feel free to change anything you don't like. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Looks all good to me. Thank you. I will begin to use it after I have completed the pages I've been working on the for the Portal. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 20:01, May 6, 2014 (UTC)